Beyblade Reloaded
by HiwatariKiara-AgentOB4
Summary: Creían ke no volvería XD? heme aki de nuevo, sucesos inesperados sucederan en los ekipos BBARevolution y P.P.B. All Starz, y no se diga en el ekipo mexicano Mixcoacalli...
1. El Principio del Fin?

Algunas palabras antes de comenzar, saltalas si quieres, no hay problema :3

Hola a todos, he revivido en no creo que alguien me recuerde, pero en fin, no pierdo nada con recordarles ke mi nombre es Kiara x)! Y bueno, por fin se me ocurrió algo mas o menos bueno para un fic... al menos de beyblade, por ke tengo varios pero no los puedo subir en alguna categoría de anime por ke le revuelvo de todos los personajes ke me gustan independientemente del anime al que pertenezcan, y bueno, mejor ya me callo y comienzo el fic que para eso vine :P

P.D. Los personajes de este fic, por desgracia, no me pertenecen a excepción del nuevo equipo claro esta y usaré los nombres con los que se dieron a conocer en la serie para Mexico.

Unos pequeños detalles antes de continuar: los pensamientos estarán "asi" lo que hagan los personajes estaran –asi- alguna que otra nota por mi estará (asi) los sonidos estarán /asi/ y los detalles de los personajes nuevos personajes estarán al final del capitulo en que aparecieron.

**-Beyblade Reloaded-**

Cap. 1 – El Inicio... del Fin?

Una joven de unos 16 años se encuentra frente a su computadora, al parecer esta platicando por msn con algun amigo, ambos usan el microfono y audifonos para comunicarse. Mientras ellos platican, la seccion deportiva comienza en un noticiero.

**S**eñor de la **S**eccion de **D**eportes: Bien, una buena nueva para todos los amantes del beyblade...

La chica: TaB! Estas viendo lo que yo?

TaB: (el amigo de la chica) Claro, escuchemos –ambos se quitan los audifonos-

**SSD**: En seis meses dará inicio un nuevo campeonato mundial de beyblade, la participacion de 4 equipos importantes está confirmada: Dinastía-F, el equipo BEGA, los Blitzkrieg Boys y por su puesto los BBARevolution, ahora solo es cuestión de que cada país participante, haga las eliminatorias de sus equipos para poder inscribirse, ya que solo puede participar un equipo por país, entre otras noticias deportivas tenemos...

La chica: -se pone de nuevo los audifonos- TaB... ha llegado la hora de hacer nuestra presentación en la BBA...

TaB: Tienes razón Sada... que tan lejos crees que lleguemos?

Sada: Muy lejos Tab... muy lejos... hace ya varios años que comenzamos a reunir información sobre todos los equipos conocidos. Conocemos perfectamente todas y cada una de las habilidades de los beyluchadores favoritos a ganar... se que lo mas posible es que ya tengan preparadas nuevas tacticas, pero no han de ser muy diferentes a las yaconocidas, solo es cuestion de observar un poco...

TaB: Tienes razon Sada. Vaya, por fin podremos mostrarle al mundo que Japón y Rusia no son los unicos países con beyluchadores buenos.

Sada: TaB, llama a Zaid y a Eduardo, diles que tenemos que hablar sobre esto, nos reuniremos donde siempre si? Ahí estaré en una hora.

TaB: Claro Sada, lo que digas.

Sada prepara sus cosas y se dirige al lugar destinado, mientras que TaB hace unas llamadas...

TaB: -marcando el telefono- /linea ocupada/ -sigue marcando varias veces, pero sigue sonando ocupado- Por ke no contesta ¬.¬? De seguro está hablando con una de sus tantas fans u.ú bien entonces llamaré a Zaid –marca otro numero- /tono/ Vaya, al menos este no esta ocupado –contesta- Zaid?

Zaid: Si, quien es?

TaB: Soy Tab.

Zaid: A, que pasó?

Tab: No oiste las noticias?

Zaid: Noticias... a si, es por lo del campeonato?

Tab: Asi es, Sada quiere vernos en el lugar de siempre en una hora.

Zaid: Claro, ahí estaré. Ya le avisaron a Eduardo?

Tab: Ya le marqué varias veces pero siempre suena ocupado.

Zaid: Bueno, si quieres paso por el a su casa, me queda de pasada.

Tab: Bien, si lo encuentras y sigue hablando por telefono, dile que esto si es importante ok?

Zaid: Entendido. –cuelga-

El chico se arregló y fue a casa de Eduardo.

Zaid: -toca el timbre, pero nadie sale- Ejem... –afina su garganta- EDUARDO! ESTAS EN CASA?

Eduardo: -dentro de la casa- -.ó

Chica con la que habla: Que fue eso?

Eduardo: -siguen escuchandose los gritos de Zaid- ¬.¬ un amigo... espera –deja el telefono, sin colgar, y abre la puerta- Que sucede? Por que tanto escandalo?

Zaid: No escuchaste las noticias o ke?

Eduardo: Mm... no, por que? Que pasó?

Zaid: Un nuevo campeonato de beyblade comenzará en seis meses! Sada quiere vernos ahora para hablar sobre eso.

Eduardo: Entiendo, bien, deja termino un pequeño asuntito, enseguida vuelvo –entra a la casa y toma el telefono- Amiga, lo siento, debo salir, es urgente, adios n-n -cuelga-

La amiga de eduardo: o-o?

Eduardo: -saliendo de la casa- Bien, vamos.

Zaid: Que hacias?

Eduardo: Neh, nada importante

Zaid: Hablabas con una chica verdad?

Eduardo: Si, por eso te digo, que no es nada importante

Zaid: o-o

Ambos se dirigen al lugar ese, Sada y Tab ya estaban ahí.

Sada: Y ese milagro que llegan temprano?

Zaid: Nos agarraste desocupados :P

Eduardo: Y bien? De que se trata todo esto?

Sada: Eso me gusta, directo al grano. Bien, como sabrán, el campeonato esta a meses de comenzar, las eliminatorias del pais comenzaran pronto, asi que debemos practicar mejor que nunca nuestras estrategias.

Zaid: Con que este es el año elegido.

Eduardo: Vaya, al fin saldremos del agujero y le demostraremos al mundo de lo que somos capaces.

Tab: Y por fin le quitaremos la idea a todos de que Mexico no es un país sobresaliente.

Sada: Exacto, por fin les quitaremos esa idea erronea a todos... bueno, hace algunas semanas, me llegó el presentimiento de que esto sucedería pronto, asi que estuve investigando unas cuantas cosas sobre el campeonato, y vi que necesitamos un manager para el equipo ú.u

Zaid: Pero que no era Tab el manager?

Sada: Si, pero la BBA ya no quiere que los managers de los equipos sea algun integrante de este.

Tab: Entonces que vamos a hacer?

Sada: Bien, me tomé la libertad de elegir a algunas personas que los cuatro conocemos, y que creo que son capaces de dirigir nuestro equipo –les entrega una carpeta a cada quien- fueron varias las personas, pero saqué a las tres mejores, para mi esta bien que cualquiera de ellos sea nuestro manager, asi que en ustedes queda la ultima palabra.

Los tres chicos veían la informacion de esas tres personas, y se ponían de acuerdo sobre quien sería mejor de los tres.

Los tres: Ella –le muestran la foto de la persona elegida a Sada-

Sada: Gaby? Se me hace raro que la hayan elegido a ella, cuando los otros dos son hombres... Eduardo, dime por favor que no va a ser otra de tus conquistas ¬.¬"

Eduardo: Que incinuas ¬.¬? me estas diciendo coqueto?

Sada: Nooo como crees ¬.¬ (notese el sarcasmo)

Zaid: No Sada, por primera vez Eduardo no hizo caso de sus hormonas

Tab: Los tres estuvimos de acuerdo con que Gaby sería la mejor de los tres para manager, y no la elegimos por las hormonas de Eduardo

Eduardo: Pues que concepto tienen de mi ¬¬?

Los tres: -despistados-

Eduardo: u.ú

Sada: Bien, estan completamente seguros de que quieren que Gaby sea?

TaB: Si, otra de las razones por las que la elegimos es por que tal vez no se vea muy bien que una chica vaya con tres jovenes y un adulto hombres... sabes que todo el mundo nos tiene en un concepto de pervertidos y lujuriosos a los mexicanos por culpa de gente como eduardo –despistado-

Eduardo: Oye ¬.¬

Sada: Tienes razon, vaya, hasta que pensaron en mua ;w; ejem, cof cof, esta bien, entonces será Gaby, hablaré despues con ella, por ahora, dediquemosle esta reunión a las practicas ok?

Todos asienten y el entrenamiento comienza, mientras tanto, en japón...

Tyson: Hola chicos, que bueno que vinieron –dijo mientras hacía pasar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo: max, ray y kai-

Max: Cuanto tiempo tyson n-n

Dentro de la casa de Tyson...

Kenny: (ya estaba en casa de tyson) Esta vez si pelearemos todos juntos en un solo equipo

Max: Esta vez no será dificil ganar el campeonato

Ray: No es que me crea el mejor beyluchador, pero los cuatro juntos seremos invencibles

Kai: No se confíen tanto...

Tyson: Por favor Kai, no seas aguafiestas ¬.¬

Ray: Por que lo dices Kai?

Kai: Tengo un mal presentimiento... algo me dice que no será tan facil como creemos...

Max: Pero los cuatro mejores beyluchadores estaremos peleando en el mismo equipo, espié en los archivos de mi madre y vi que esta comprobado que somos los mejores :P

Kenny: Aun asi, estoy de acuerdo con Kai...

Tyson: Tu tambien Kenny?

Kenny: Si, no creen que ya hemos tenido demasiada suerte? Hemos ganado tres veces consecutivas el campeonato mundial, esta buena racha debe terminar algun día no creen?

Todos se quedan pensativos

Ray: Bien, tampoco hay que exagerar, entiendo perfectamente que esto algun día debe terminar, pero no tiene que ser tan pronto.

Tyson: Si! Solo debemos entrenar como nunca! Estoy seguro que los demas equipos nos tienen muy bien vigilados, tal vez ya hasta hayan creado nuevas estrategias –mira desconfiado hacia todos lados-

Kenny: No creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho por los equipos que ya conocemos.

Kai: Kenny tiene razon... que tal si aparecen equipos nuevos? De ellos no tendremos información alguna.

Ray: Es cierto, que tal si hay algunas personas que lleven años analizando nuestras estrategias y ya tienen alguna idea de cómo vencernos?

Tyson: No me asusten chicos o-o"

Del otro lado del mundo

Sada: Ashú!

Tab: Salud o.o

Sada: Gracias -,-

De nuevo en japón

Tyson: En fin, si hay o no hay equipos nuevos y/o peligrosos, de todas maneras debemos entrenar hasta morir para crear nuevas estrategias, o minimo reforzar las que tenemos.

Todos menos Kai: Si!

Tyson: Bien, entonces empecemos!

El ahora reformado BBARevolution dio inicio al entrenamiento al igual que el nuevo equipo mexicano Mixcoacalli (se pronuncia micscoacali) y tambien, claro está, los demas equipos comenzaron a prepararse...

Hola de nuevo, bien, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito este fic, es el primer capitulo asi que tengo que crear un contexto del tema central, y tal vez por eso les haya resultado un tanto aburrido, sobre todo por que la mayor parte del dialogo fue entre personajes no conocidos, osease creados por mi :3 abajito hay una pequeña descripción de nuevos personajes, digo, por si quieren saber como son mas o menos.

Cualquier sugerencia, duda, o tomatazos serán bien recibidos en los reviews, porfa dejenme aunque sea uno para saber si debo continuar o no T,T porfa, no sean malitos :3

See you!

-Kiara-

**Personajes nuevos**

Nombre: Sada (mas bien es apellido)

País: Mexico

Bestia bit: Meztliex (águila blanca) (no crean que es por que le voy al america T,T)

Ataque: Rayos de Sol, Aura de Luna

Especialidad: Ataque-defensa

Rango: Lider del equipo

Es una chava de 16 años, (me ahorraré tiempo: los cuatro son de 16 años y son mexicanos) cabello café claro y ojos del mismo color. Usa una banda (en la frente), gabardina y guanteletas (los guantes esos que no cubren los dedos) todo eso color negro, debajo trae una blusa y falda blanca. Es una chica muy alegre y distraída, pero aunque no lo parezca, es muy inteligente a la hora de la batalla para conseguir la victoria.

Nombre: TaB (mas bien es abreviación de sus dos nombres x3)

País: Mexico

Bestiabit: Canex (lobo)

Ataques: Tormenta de arena y Aullido del lobo

Especialidad: Defensa

Este chico tiene el cabello café oscuro y ojos negros, usa una gorra y camisa verdes, trae pantalon de mezclilla y tenis negros. Un chico muy, pero muy pasivo y muy inteligente, primero observa cuidadosamente la forma de atacar de su adversario, y ya cuando este cree haberle ganado, sorprende a todos creando un poderoso ataque que la mayoría de las veces (si no es que todas hasta ahora) consgigue la victoria.

Nombre: Zaid

Bestia bit: Chairex (tiburón)

Ataques: Presion del Chairel, Embestida acuatica

Especialidad: Ataque

Chavo muy alto, cabello y ojos negros, usa unas guanteletas y playera azulesl oscuro, pantalon y tenis negros. Este personaje es extremadamente alegre y nada le da pena; esa apariencia de distraído, es solo para ocultar sus grandes habilidades en el beyblade.

Nombre: Eduardo

Bestiabit: Sreptitex (serpiente)

Ataques: Agujas envenenadas, Ilusión mortal.

Especialidad: Ataque.

Un joven muy alto, cabello café claro y ojos verdes, una gabardina (sin mangas), pantalon, guanteletas y tenis negros, debajo de la gabardina, una camisa roja. Este chico es muy atractivo, por lo tanto es muy popular entre las mujeres, logrando cierto grado de "freses" (osease medio fresa, o medio creído, o medio sangrón xD como sea) pero debajo de esa etiqueta de "fresa" esta un chico agradable y simpatico, y con la idea de ganar siempre en la mente, cabe mencionar que es igual de inteligente que sus tres compañeros...


	2. Eliminatorias Nacionales

Algunas palabras antes de comenzar, saltalas si quieres, no hay problema :3

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este fic, y sobre todo a la unica que me dejó un review L-L! Wee! Un review en el primer capi xD! Ejem, cof cof, recuperando la cordura, he aquí unas palabras para esa personita n.n

**Kaylechan**: Wii! Que bueno que te gustó mi fic n-n escribi este capitulo inmediatamente despues de leer tu review, me levantaste los ánimos - tenía pensado escribir esto en dos días mas, pero wai xD hasta suspire al ver quetenía uno xD y bien, por ser la primera persona de la cual recibo un review, te daré un regalo especial /tambores/ el club aparecerá en el fic! Solo tienes que darle un nombre, o si quieres se lo doy yo xD tu sabrás n-n y si quieres que use el nombre de Kaylechan o Kayle, o como quieras xD.

Bien, ahora si, que continúe el fic...

P.D. Los personajes de este fic, por desgracia, no me pertenecen a excepción del nuevo equipo claro esta y usaré los nombres con los que se dieron a conocer en la serie para Mexico.

Unos pequeños detalles antes de continuar: los pensamientos estarán "asi" lo que hagan los personajes estaran –asi- alguna que otra nota por mi estará (asi) los sonidos estarán /asi/ y los detalles de los personajes nuevos personajes estarán al final del capitulo en que aparecieron.

**Beyblade Reloaded**

**Cap. 2 - Eliminatorias Nacionales**

Despues de que el equipo Mixcoacalli terminó el entrenamiento, cada quien se retiró a sus casas. Sada, al llegara a la suya, inmediatamente llamó a Gaby.

Sada: -marcando- /tono/ "por favor gaby, contesta T-T!" –contesta-

Gaby: Bueno?

Sada: Gaby! Que bueno que te encuentro, a, soy Sada jeje :P

Gaby: Hola Sadita n-n que sucede?

Sada: Bien, verás... conoces mi equipo de beyblade cierto?

Gaby: Asi es owo espera, esto tiene algo que ver con el anuncio del nuevo campeonato?

Sada: Que comes que adivinas .? ejem, cof cof, bien, tal vez sepas que cada equipo necesita un manager... o era entrenador? Lo que sea xD el caso es que tiene que ser mayor de edad y no ser beyluchador.

Gaby: Espera O-O! Ya se por donde va todo esto ToT

Sada: A si o.o? a ver dime

Gaby: Tu... tu... tu quieres que yo sustituya a TaB para que el sea el manager ToT

Sada: Que O-O?

Gaby: Sabes que peleo mal ToT en lateoría soy buena pero soy muy mala a la hora de llevarla a a cabo ToT

Sada: Espera, eso no era lo que iba a-

Gaby: Ya lo he intentado, miles y miles de veces pero no puedo ToT simplemente no puedooooooooo soy una-

Sada: ESPERA!

Gaby: Que o.o?

Sada: Yo iba a pedirte que si podías ser la entrenadora del equipo, no que sustituyeras a TaB

Gaby: A xD

Sada: Ademas, tedije que tenía que ser mayor de edad y TaB tiene 16 ¬¬

Gaby: A, si es cierto x3 entonces, claro que si OwÓ! Cuenta conmigo!

Sada: Que bien!

Gaby: Y... que es lo que tengo que hacer o.o?

Sada: xDD

Mientras Sada le explica mas o menos lo que debe hacer, veamos que sucede del otro lado del mundo... en España para ser precisos...

Chico x: Nooooo mi blade! –viendo como sale disparado su blade-

Julia: Eso es todo -.-?

Otro chico x: Noooooooo –lo mismo que el anterior- Espera! que tal... 2 de 3?

Raul: No u.u

El mismo chic x: Pero-

Raul: No o.ó

Julia: Aprende a perder

El mismo chico x: ;-;

Julia: Esos fueron todos?

Romero: Parece que si -o-

Julia: Un momento ¬¬

Romero: Que sucede?

Julia: Se supone que nuestra participación en el campeonato está confirmada ¬¬

Raul: Si! Julia tiene razón. Si nuestra participación está confirmada, que se supone que hacemos aquí? Perdiendo nuestro tiempo con beyluchadores debiles?

Romero: Em... verán, una regla se agregó para este año...

Ambos: Que? Cual?

Romero: Minimo deben de ser cuatro participantes

Julia: Pero por que?

Romero: Serán dos luchas, si se empatan, un 3er beyluchador de cada equipo se enfrentará para desempatar, y el 4to es solo por si hay uno que por x razón no pueda pelear.

Raul Será algo asi como las batallas hace tres años... cuando Tyson apareció por pimera vez

Romero: Exacto

Julia: Pero... como sabremos quienes serán los nuevos integrantes de la dinastía-f?

Romero: Dos personas que puedan vencerlos, o empatarlos, o ya mínimo haber tenido una buena beybatalla -.-

Raul: Pero a todos los vencimos fácilmente

Romero: Mmmm... no, aun no, afuera hay otros 10 beyluchadores que llegaron tarde -.-

Julia: Aaaa no, eso si que no, yo no quiero a un impuntual en mi equipo ¬¬

Romero: Cuestiones de transito, no fue su culpa -.-

Julia: Excusas, excusas u.ú

: Como las de cierta personita cuando fue vencida contra Max Tate el año pasado u.ú

?2: Si es que el hecho de culpar a tu hermano por la derrota del equipo es una excusa uwú

Raul: o.o?

Julia: Quién dijo eso ¬¬!

Una chica sale de la parte oscura del beyestadio.

La chica: Mi nombre es Victoria Cortés –detrás de ella aparece un chico, muy parecido a ella-

El chico: Y yo soy Felipe... Cortés

Romero: Vaya vaya vaya, lo que me faltaba: otro par de hermanitos ú-u

Julia: Que quieren ¬¬?

Victoria: Ser parte de tu equipo n-n (que cambio tan drástico )

Julia: No te será tan fácil ¬¬ -lanza el blade al plato- (se nota que sigue enfadada por que la descubrieron xP?)

Victoria: OwÓ –lanza el suyo tambien-

Felipe se acerca y lanza su blade al otro plato, que está cerca de Raul

Felipe: Vamos Raul! Que esperas owo?

Raul: o.o –lanza su blade-

La batalla de las dos parejas va muy igual, pero al poco tiempo

Julia-Victoria: Que O-O!

Los blades de ambas salen disparados fuera del plato.

Raul-Felipe: Jajajaja xD! –ven sus blades salir igual- Que O-O!

Julia-Victoria: Jajajaja ¬w¬

Los otros ocho beyluchadores y Romero aplauden

Romero: -llega aun aplaudiendo- Fantastico, fantastico, creo que ya tenemos a los nuevos integrantes de la dinastía-F n-n

Julia: Que O-O!

Raul: Bienvenidos n-n –les da la mano a ambos-

Julia: Que hice para merecer esto -.-" –tambien les da la mano-

Romero: Lo siento muchachos, la eliminatoria terminó, ya será para la proxima nOn! –decía mientras con la mano los despedía de lejos-

Los otros ocho beyluchadores: TT –se van-

Romero: Bien, hora de tomar medidas n-n

Los 4: Medidas o-o?

Romero: Claro, suponen que Julia y Raul van a salir a escena con un hermoso traje de torero estilizado y ustedes con su... em... ropa?

Vctoria-Felipe: o.o? –miran su ropa- que tiene de malo

Romero: Tienen que verse iguales n-n –saca una cinta de medir de la nada-

Mientras tanto, de nuevo en México...

DJ-Jazzman: Bienvenidos sean a las eliminatorias de Mexico!

Publico grita emocionado

DJ: Me alegro de haber sido invitado para estas batallas, recuerden que pueden contratarme para bodas, Xvaños y ocaciones especiales –enorme sonrisa- Bien, pero no me trajeron aquí para eso. Bien, empezaremos estas eliminatorias con la pareja que representó a mexico en el campeonato de hace dos años! Mateo y Hernández! (no recuerdo si esos eran sus nombres pero tal vez los recuerden, salieron en v-force... creo xD)

El publico aplaude y grita emocionado al ver a los chicos.

DJ:Ahora, los demás equipos que lucharán por representar este hermoso país! Son...

Varias peleas dan inicio, y muchos equipos fueron eliminados, cabe mencionar que Mateo y Hernandez tuvieron muchos problemas para poder llegar al final.

Zaid: Que estúpidos u.ú

Sada: Quienes?

Zaid: Esos dos –dijo señalando a los actuales representantes de mexico-

Eduardo: Tienes razón, esos dos son muy malos, no se como es que han llegado tan lejos.

Sada: Tienes razón –observa en la pantalla como ambos tienen problemas para ganar-

TaB: Sus estrategias no son muy buenas, ahora veo por que los vencieron tan facilmente hace dos años u-ú

Zaid: No debieron haberlos dejado ir ¬¬ por su culpa ahora todo el mundo ha de creer que somos unos inutiles

Eduardo: Si, yo no se como es que DJ-Jazzman aceptó venir a narrar las batallas aquí

Zaid: -hace el simbolo del dinero con su mano-

Eduardo: A, buena razón u.u

Sada: ¬¬ no escucharon que lo habian invitado?

Tab: Mmm... soy yo, o lo estas defendiendo ¬w¬?

Zaid: Lo estas defendiendo lo estas defendiendo ¬w¬

Sada: No! Simplemente no quiero que piensen mal de el, eso es todo u.u

Los tres: o.o

Zaid-TaB: Lo estas defendiendo -w-

Sada: ¬/¬

Eduardo:Ejem! cof cof,eso no importa ahora u.ú sigamos viendo como sufren esos dos

DJ: Y Mateo y Hernandes son los ganadores de nuevo! Bien, solo queda un equipo para luchar por representar a este hermoso país, tenemos al equipo Mixcoacalli!

Sale el equipo y el publico se emociona

DJ: Este equipo ha demostrado gran habilidad a lo largo de estas eliminatorias, ha llegado invictos hasta aquí!

Mateo y Hernandez: O-O /gulp/

DJ: Sus integrantes son: Sada!

Sada: -levanta la mano y hace el clásico signo de amor y paz- :P!

Un grupo de chicos/chicas: Vamos Sada! Si se puede! Si se puede!

DJ:TaB!

TaB: n-n –levanta la mano en señal de saludo-

Otro grupo: Eso es! TAB RULZ!

DJ: Zaid!

Zaid: -hace una entrada al estilo tyson-

Grupo de chicas: ZAIIIIIID LoL!

DJ: Y Eduardo!

Eduardo: -hace una entrada sencilla, al estilo Tala, pero con una tierna sonrisa- (cosa que vuelve locas a las chicas)

Otro grupo de chicas: EDUARDO! TE AMAMOS! LOL! –una de ellas se desmaya-

DJ: Vaya, parece que ya los conocían, y bien, ya que los actuales representantes solo son dos... chicos –dirigiendose a los mixcoacalli- decidan quienes serán los dos que van a pelear.

Gaby: Bien chicos, a quien proponen?

Sada: Bien, yo propongo a Tab

Zaid: Yo a Sada

Eduardo: Yo a Zaid

Tab: Yo a Eduardo

Gaby: Esto no esta bien a ver Sada? Por que eliges a TaB?

Sada: o.o el es muy bueno en esto, sus estrategias son las mejores

Gaby: Zaid, por que a Sada?

Zaid: A bueno, es que, es la lider, a fuercitas tiene que beybatallar n-n

Sada: xD

Gaby: o-o" bueno, Eduardo, por que Zaid?

Eduardo: Em... no se :P

Todos: xD

Gaby: Bien, Tab? Por que eduardo?

TaB: -voltea y mira como un gran grupo de chicas observa cuidadosamente a eduardo- Solo mirenlas –las señala- estan locas por eduardo, seguramente lo apoyarán hasta el final, cualquier movimiento que haga su ontrincante, seguramente será abucheado, poniendo nervioso al enemigo

Los tres: OOOoooo

Sada: Vaya, eso es pensar Tab n-n

Eduardo: Gracias amigo :3

Zaid: Hasta que sirves de algo –despistado-

Eduardo: ¬¬

Gaby: Bueno, ya que TaB es el mejor tomando deciciones aquí... Tab? Quien crees que deba ir acompañando a Eduardo?

TaB: Mmm... Sada

Sada: Yo?

TaB: Claro, eres buena n.n ademas, aunque no lo hayas dicho, se que uno de tus sueños es darle su merecido a esos dos :3

Sada: xD

Gaby: Entonces ya está decidido

Zaid: Vayan rapido chicos! Suerte!

Sada: Espera, TaB, alguna idea de cómo ganar? No es que no pueda xD es solo que, me siento mas segura si me apoyas antes de salir :P

TaB: Mm... no te preocupes, será facil que les ganes solo hay que observar

Sada: Ok, gracias Tab!

Eduardo: Ya vamonos ¬¬

DJ: Bien, parece que ya tenemos listos a los beyluchadores (mateo y hernandez ya estaban listos) quien será el primero?

Eduardo-Sada: O-O

Sada: -voz baja- eso no lo acordamos o-o"

Eduardo: -voz baja- Erm... –voz alta- Sada va primero O

Sada: Que O.O?

Hernandez sube al estadio

Eduardo: Vamos, Hernandez debe ser derrotado rapido –le da un empujoncito-

Sada: Vas a ver ¬.¬

DJ: Ahora si ya estamos listos! Supongo que saben las reglas, asi que, preparense!

Ambos sacan sus lanzadores y los preparan

DJ: Tres! –junto con el publico- Dos! Uno! Let it rip!

Y asi dio inicio la batalla que tanto habia esperado Sada... Quien ganará?

Hola de nuevo! Espero que este capitulo haya resultado un poco mas interesante que el anterior y bueno, no se me ocurre que mas decir o-o" solo que las pequeñas reseñas sobre Gaby, Victoria y Felipe están mas abajo como mencioné mas arriba (xDDD) y que las sugerencias, dudas o tomatazos serán bien recibidos en los reviews.

See you!

-Kiara-

**Personajes Nuevos:**

Nombre: Gaby

Pais: Mexico

Rango: Entrenadora/Manager de los Mixcoacalli

Es una chica ni tan chica de 20 años, cabello y ojos cafes ni claros ni oscuros x3. Su vestuario es sencillo o sport :P unas una playera y tenis celestes, y un pantalon de mezclilla. Es un personaje muy peculiar, es muy bromista y ocurrente, pero sabe cuando hay que estar seria.

Nombre: Victoria Cortés (no se me ocurrió otro nombre español )

País: España

Bestia bit: Tetric-pegasus (pegaso de alas negras/de sombra)

Ataques: Fuerza Oscura, Shadow Cloud

Especialidad: Ataque

16 años, cabello negro y fleco lila, ojos azules. El vestuario con el que apareció la primera vez no importa ya que fue cambiado por decisión de Romero, asi que el nuevo es como el de Julia pero en color lila en lugar de rojo (abria sido negro pero la idea es llamar la atención lo mas que se pueda x3) el pañuelo que va en el cuello es rojo y sus guantes son verdes. Es una chica alegre, pero seria, pero coketa xD, aunke al principio parece tener ciertos roses con Julia, al final eso puede cambiar...

Nombre: Felipe Cortés (como el ke sale en la bella durmiente de disney ´o´)

País: España

Bestia bit: Tsunami-pegasus (pegaso... de agua/si se dan cuenta, todos deben comenzar con "T")

Ataques: Fuerza del Mar, Destructive Waves

14 años (nop, estos no son gemelos) cabello negro, fleco y ojos azules, su vestuario es como el de raul pero verde (abria sido azul pero el de raul ya es de ese color) el pañuelo del cuello es azul y sus guantes son negros (asi como raul trae los guantes del color del traje de julia y visceversa, asi ellos, no crean que es por que no se combinar colores ). Es un chico.. normal o.o buena gente y amigable :3


	3. Dignos Representantes

Algunas palabras antes de comenzar, saltalas si quieres, no hay problema :3

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este fic, y sobre todo a las que dejan reviews, unas palabras para esa personita n.n

**Kaylechan**: Antes ke naa, gracias por seguir mi fic ´o´ y si, tienes razon: son mas las personas ke leen los fics ke las ke dejan reviews Xox ya me fijé x3 y weno, entonces, el fanclub será "Claro de Luna" que por cierto no recuerdo el nombre del autor de esa melodía, y eso ke es clásica ToT a mi me encanta xD por cierto, tambien me encanta la pelicula de la bella durmiente de disney y si, concuerdo con el si que es valiente, ese si es un hombre xD! Y lo de cortes pues... me encanta ese apellido :P sabia ke me sonaba familiar de alguna parte ademas de Hernan Cortes claro xD siempre kise usar ese apellido para algun personaje, de hecho victoria es otra de mis personalidades xDDD tenía otro nombre pero no sonaba muy español ke digamos u.u A, regresando al fanclub, mencionaste porras musicales, asi ke si se te ocurre una me la dices para ponerla en proximas batallas x3. lo se lo se, un fic sin kai, ray o tala no es muy interesante, pero ya saldran algunos de ellos a su tiempo n.n Y sip, Mateo y Hernandez recibirán su merecido por dejar a este hermoso país en ridiculo frente a los demas ´o´! Sie, Gaby rulz #w# toda loca y despistada, casi como una servidora :P weno, ahora si ya me cayo y ke comience el tercer capitulo.

Bien, ahora si, que continúe el fic...

P.D. Los personajes de este fic, por desgracia, no me pertenecen a excepción del nuevo equipo claro esta y usaré los nombres con los que se dieron a conocer en la serie para Mexico.

Unos pequeños detalles antes de continuar: los pensamientos estarán "asi" lo que hagan los personajes estaran –asi- alguna que otra nota por mi estará (asi) los sonidos estarán /asi/ y los detalles de los personajes nuevos personajes estarán al final del capitulo en que aparecieron.

**-Beyblade Reloaded-**

**Cap. 3 – Dignos Representantes**

En el capitulo anterior, vimos que Sada iniciaría la batalla contra un participante del actual equipo representante (en verso y sin esfuerzo x3) de méxico en el mundo de las beybatallas, veamos como inicia... la pelea será Sada VS Hernandez.

DJ: Tres! –junto con el público- Dos! Uno! Let it rip!

Y la pelea inició con un lanzamiento casi casi perfecto por parte de Sada, y uno medio extraño por parte de Hernandez, nervios pordían ser buenas razones...

Hdz: (para abreviar hernandez por ke es muy largo ´o´) :S!

Mateo: Que esperas! Atacala!

Hdz: Espera! busco el momento indicado :S!

Sada: Mmm...

Hdz: Que sucede? –intentando esconder sus nervios-

Sada: Es que... detecto ciertos nervios de tu parte ¬w¬

Hdz: Por que lo dices? –escondiendo sus nervios...-

Sada: Tal vez en el movimiento irregular de tu cuerpo...

Hdz: Que?

Sada: Que estas temblando!

Eduardo: Tiene razón –una gran sonrisa burlona- tienes miedo o que -O-?

Unas cuantas carcajadas por parte del publico

Hdz: ¬¬

Mateo: No dejes que te provoquen!

Hdz: Ahora verás! Ataca ahora (como sea que se llame su blade por que dudo que tenga bestia bit ´o´ pero si alguien sabe digame xD) !

El ataque parece ser bueno, el blade de Hdz. avanza muy rapido, pero es esquivado facilmente por Meztlilex (blade de Sada)

Hdz: O.O!

Eduardo: jaja ¬w¬

Sada: Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Hdz: Eee... si!

Mateo: No! Que haces? Hazle creer que tienes un ataque nunca antes visto!

Hdz: Quiero decir, no! No es todo!

Sada-Eduardo: o-o

Sada: Como es que llegaste tan lejos -.-

Eduardo: Creo que todos se han dejado llevar por la fama de ambos -.-

Zaid: -hablando solo a sus compañeros- O tal vez les pagaron un buen dinero a sus contricantes ¬.¬ -haciendo el simbolo del dinero con sus manos-

Gaby: Tal vez o.o Sada! Termina con esto de una vez! Comienza a darme hambre Xox

Tab-Zaid: xD

Sada: Esta bien! Bueno hernandez... ya oíste...

Hdz: O.O /gulp/

Sada comienza a reunir todas sus energías, parece que el ataque será impactante...

Zaid: Vaya, hasta que veremos un poco de acción.

Tab: No creo que dure mucho o.o"

El blade de Sada comienza a brillar con una luz tan blanca que comienza a cegar un poco a su adversario

Mateo: O.O! HERNANDEZ! QUITATE DE AHÍ!

Hdz: EEEHHH?

Sada: Ahora Meztlilex! Rayos de Sol!

Una enorme aguila blanca salió del centro del blade de Sada, voló muy alto y extendió sus enormes alas, de estas salieron miles de plumas de luz dejando tras ellas un rastro de luz mas tenue con pequeños puntos brillantes; todas y cada una de ellas le dieron de lleno al pobre blade Hernandez, hasta que lo sacaron de plato.

DJ: Yyyyyy teeeeerminooooo!

El publico enloquece

Sada: Gracias, gracias -w-

Hdz: Como es posible que YO haya sido derrotado por esa chica!

Eduardo: Pues por queesa CHICA es mucho mejor que TU!

Sada: Gracias Eduardo -w-

Eduardo: De nada -w-

Hdz: ¬¬ -se va con su compañero-

Mateo: Pero como es posible! Fuiste vencido por una chica ¬¬#!

Hdz: Es buena! No pude hacer nada u.ú

Mateo: Eres un inutil!

Hdz: A si! Pues intenta ganarle a su compañero!

Mateo: Ya verás como lo hace un ganador ¬¬ -se dirige al plato-

DJ: Y ya es tiempo para la segunda pelea! Mateo VS Eduardo!

Un gran grupo de chicas grita de emocion al escuchar "eduardo"

Sada: -se encuentra con eduardo al bajar la pequeña escalinata- no te deseo suerte... por ke no la necesitaras :P

Eduardo: Tienes razon –w-

Mateo: Eso ya lo veremos!

Sada: -se voltea y le saca la lengua mientras estira hacia abajo la parte de abajo (xDD) de su ojo... en forma de burla obviamente-

Mateo: -le sale humo de la nariz y orejas-

DJ: o-o es hora de comenzar la segunda pelea! Tres! Dos! Uno! Let it rip!

Mateo: Let it rip!

Eduardo: Vaya, sabes ingles ¬w¬ al menos pronunciarlo bien uwú

Mateo: Callate y pelea!

Eduardo: Uy que amargado ¬¬ pero si eso quieres u.ú Srepitex! Ataca ahora! Ilusión mortal!

Una enorme serpiente sale del blade de Eduardo, los ojos de la bestia bit se abren todo lo posible y brillan en un tono rojo sangre, y varios blades (tambien con bestias bit sobre ellos) aparecen alrededor del blade de mateo, y comienzan a golpearlo muy rapido y muy fuerte, hasta que logran sacarlo del plato.

Mateo: O-O#!

DJ: Ya terminó o-o? Teeeerminooo! El ganador es Eduardo!

El publico se emociona aun mas, sin mencionar al grupo de chicas que gritan como desquisiadas por eduardo...

Eduardo: o-o"

DJ: Lo que quiere decir que la victoria, y el honor de representar a Mexico en el campeonato mundial de beyblade es para el equipo Mixcoacalli! –le levanta la mano a Sada (por ser la lider del equipo) asi como cuando el referi le lvanta la mano al boxeador ganador-

Sada: -una gran sonrisa pero algo sonrojada-

Gaby: Estuvieron geniales –ojos como estrella/abraza a ambos chicos a la vez-

DJ: o-o"

Zaid: Si! Eso fue genial!

Tab: Si! Felicidades amigos

Sada: No hay por que n.n fue muy sencillo 3

Hdz: Ya vi como lo hace un ganador ¬¬ lo malo es ke estaba viendo a eduardo! menso!

Mateo: Callate ¬¬!

Hdz: Al menos yo duré mas u.ú

Mateo: Que te calles!

Eduardo: Y que lo digas uwú –escucha que varias personas gritan su nombre a lo lejos... el sonido se acerca- o.o? –voltea- O-O!

Un grupo de chicas desesperadas logró pasar a los guardias, su objetivo: conseguir por lo menos tocar a eduardo

DJ: Ou ou chicas, esperen, no pueden pasar por aquí o.o –le pasan por arriba- y menos sobre mi Xox

Chica1: Eduardo LoL! –se lanza sobre el pero Tab lo jala haciendo que la chica caiga al suelo- Xox

Tab: Lo sentimos chicas pero lo necesitamos vivito y coleando para las proximas batallas #-#

Sada, Gaby, Zaid y Tab sirven como barrera de contencion para el pobre chico acosado

Chica2: Pero si no le vamosa hacer nada LoL

Sada: Eso ni tu te lo crees ¬¬!

Chica3: Tienes razón! Pero no importa! Dejenos tenerlo un ratito!

Zaid: Que no!

Chica4: Oye o.o tu tampoco estas mal LoL!

Zaid: O-O –se va junto con eduardo-

Tab: Cobardes ¬¬

Eduardo: Como a ti no te acosa una ola de hormonas verdad #-#

Sada: Es lo unico que provocas con esa manera tuya de comportarte ¬¬#

Eduardo: No tengo la culpa de ser tan atractivo uwú

Sada: ¬¬ -le da un buen zape-

Chica5: Oye nos lo maltratas! –se habia escabullido misteriosamente y habia logrado llegar donde Zaid y Eduardo siin que esots se dieran cuenta-

Ambos: O-O a que hora llegaste?

Chica5: Eso no importa LoL! –intenta lanzarse sobre eduardo, pero Sada lo jala haciendo que la chica se vaya derecho-

Gaby: Vamonos de aquí! –jala a Zaid-

Tab: Si, por allá! –señala una salida libre de mujeres-

Los 5 comienzan a correr tan rapido como pueden, tras ellos, un gran numero de chicas de todas las edades tratando de alcanzarlos... o debo decir: alcanzar a Eduardo y a Zaid -.-"

Tab: Ya casi llegamos! –apresura el paso y abre la puerta para que todos pasen, los ultimos son Sada y Eduardo... pero fue alcanzado por una chica quien lo jaló del brazo...

Sada: A no, eso si que no! –lo jala del otro brazo-

Eduardo: X.x

Eh ahí al equipo Mixcoacalli luchando por recuperar a su amigo contra un grupo de mujeres desesperadas, mientras todo el publico observa incredulo lo sucedido, incluso los guardias, quienes deberían de sacar a ese grupo de chicas pero no lo hacen pues estan impresionados. Otro grupo de chicas observa curioso desde el publico... una chica especialmente.

Chica: Que ridiculo estan haciendo esas chavas eh ¬¬" bueno, hay que hacer algo u.ú"

Chica2: Que piensas hacer Kayle?

Kayle: Demostrar que es lo que hace un verdadero fan o.ó apoyar a la persona a quien admira en lugar de perjudicarla, vamos!

La chica convoca a su grupo de amigas, y juntas bajan hasta el lugar donde se encuentra la turba de animales salvajes, digo de fangirls por eduardo.

Kayle: Hay que distraerlas o.ó pero como... –piensa un momento y...- Oigan! No es ese Brad Pit!

Las fangirls: Brad pit? Donde LOL! –corren en la direccion que Kayle les indica-

Recordemos que Sada era quien jalaba a eduardo para que no se lo llevaran... todos sabemos que es lo que sucede cuando se jala algo por dos extremos con gran fuerza y luego uno de los dos se suelta...

Eduardo: Aaaaa! Xox –cae sobre Sada- O.O

Sada: O.O

Ambos: O/O

Gaby: Estan bien? –los ayuda a levantarse-

Ambos: Eee... si –ambos viendo hacia diferentes lados-

Todos creíamos que esa pelea solo habia sido observada en mexico... pero parece que tambien llegó a otras partes del mundo... un lugar muy frio para ser precisos... Rusia

Ian: Esas si que estan locas o-o"

Tala: -entrando a la sala o algo asi- Que estas viendo Ian?

Ian: Eh? A, estaba viendo las eliminatorias de mexico

Bryan: -entrando tambien- De mexico? No te aburriste?

Ian: No o.o

Spencer: -entrando tambien- (tenían reunión y solo Ian llegó temprano #-# o ke? XD) Jugó algun equipo extranjero? Por que sus batallas no suelen ser muy interesantes u.u

Ian: No, estaban jugando equipos locales

Bryan: Y aun asi no te aburriste? Llevaron espectaculo o que?

Ian: No! Un equipo estaba jugando muy bien o.o

Bryan/Spencer: -se miran entre si- /pequeño silencio/ JAJAJAJAJA! Por favor!

Bryan: Los unicos beyluchadores buenos que tienen son esos dos que pelearon hace dos años no? Supongo que son los unicos buenos ya que solo ellos han participado en algun campeonato

Spencer: si, y no llegaron muy lejos! Como es que alguien pudo haber pelado bien?

Tala pensaba lo mismo, pero no reía pues se veía como que Ian decía la verdad, lo que llamó mucho su atención...

Tala: Y cuales eran esos beyluchadores Ian?

Ian: Pues... solo pude ver las ultimas dos peleas, lo que significa que eran los mejores... unos tales... como era? Mixcoacalli creo o.o

Tala: Mmm... no me parece familiar...

Ian: Los integrantes que vi se llaman Eduardo y Sada

Tala: Y eran buenos?

Ian: Impresionantes owo al menos me soprendieron por que no esperaba eso de gente de ese país, creía que eran muy malos en esto del beyblade

Bryan: Espera, quieres decir que hay beyluchadores buenos en mexico?

Spencer: Debe ser uan broma ian xD

Ian: Les digo que no es broma! Son buenos!

Tala: Mmm...

De vuelta en mexico

Tab: Quien habrá distraído a esas locas #-#?

Kayle: -acercandose- Fui yop n-n

Todos: o.o?

Kayle: Mi nombre es Kayle n-n gusto en conocerlos –extiende su mano-

Tab: Mi nombre es TaB n-n

Zaid: Yo soy Zaid owo

Gaby: Yo soy Gaby –gran sonrisa-

Sada: Supongo que ya nos conoces n-n'

Kayle: Si n-n Sada y Eduardo verdad? A, ellas son... –presenta a sus amigas- Dejenme decirles que los admiramos muchisimo! En especial a Tab nOn –sus amigas asienten-

Tab: Gracias n/o/n" –poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza en señal de pena o algo asi x3-

Kayle: Te tenemos un fanclub Tab!

Gaby/Sada/Zaid/Eduardo: o-o!

Tab: O-O!

Kayle: Sip n.n y se llama "Claro de Luna"

Zaid: Ya hasta le pusieron nombre o.o

Sada: Me soprenden o.o

TaB: Claro de Luna? Como aquella melodía clasica de-

Kayle: Si LoL! La conoces!

Tab: Por supuesto n-n

Bien, aquí termina el tercer capi, final medio raro neh? Pero weno, la descripción de la unica personaje nueva esta abajo, ya saben :3 y como no se ke mas decir, pues lo de siempre:

Cualquier sugerencia, duda, o tomatazos serán bien recibidos en los reviews, porfa dejenme aunque sea uno para saber si debo continuar o no T,T porfa, no sean malitos :3

See you!

-Kiara-

**Personajes Nuevos:**

Nombre: Kayle

Edad: 16 años

Nacionalidad: Mexicana

Cabello ondulado, café castaño claro, ojos café oscuro, piel aperlada. Blusa sin mangas y tenis rojos, chamarra y falda de mezclilla, trae un clip en el cabello y trae un colgante en forma de estrella.


	4. El Accidente

Algunas palabras antes de comenzar, saltalas si quieres, no hay problema :3

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este fic, y sobre todo a las que dejan reviews, unas palabras para esa personita n.n

**Kaylechan**: -Kiara corre emocionada en circulos por toda su habitación provocando un huracán, este rompe el techo y ella sale volando, segundos despues llega corriendo y por alguna extraña razón el techo no tiene ni un razguño...- Hi xD! Comparto tus problemas de exceso sacarosa en la sangre x3 y ahora mas que acabo de tomar una bebida de cola ke se llama coca (para ke no digan ke estoy haciendo anuncio x3) en fin, Claro de Luna es de Bethoveen? No puedo creerlo Xox me encantan sus melodías y no recordaba ke era de el ToT

Ejem, el apodo "TaB" es abreviacion de sus dos nombres "Tomas Abdiel" por alguna extraña razon el chico no se decide por un nombre en especifico para que lo llamen asi que sus tres mejores amigos (lease: Zaid, Eduardo y Sada) lo bautizaron como TaB... por ke la "b" es mayuscula si no es la primera del nombre Abdiel? Weno... la verdad no se xD tal vez por ke no me gustó mucho como se veían las dos mayúsculas juntas o.O" (TAb se ve como ke me ekivoké al escribir... no se xD) y weno, Bryan y Spencer recibirán su merecido... a su debido tiempo y hablando de eso, por fin se me hizo escribir sobre como alguien derrotaba a esos inutiles Mateo y Hdz! I hate them Xox! En fin, que bueno que te gustó el cap. Anterior, espero que te guste este igual n.n y esos Eduardo y Sada... será cierto que se traen algo? n.n

Bien, ahora si, que continúe el fic...

P.D. Los personajes de este fic, por desgracia, no me pertenecen a excepción del nuevo equipo claro esta y usaré los nombres con los que se dieron a conocer en la serie para Mexico.

Unos pequeños detalles antes de continuar: los pensamientos estarán "asi" lo que hagan los personajes estaran –asi- alguna que otra nota por mi estará (asi) los sonidos estarán /asi/ y los detalles de los personajes nuevos personajes estarán al final del capitulo en que aparecieron.

**-Beyblade Reloaded-**

**Cap. 4 - El Accidente**

En el capitulo anterior observamos como Eduardo y Sada del ekipo mexicano: Mixcoacalli le daba su buen merecido a Mateo y Hdz. y como Eduardo era perseguido por un grupo de desquisiadas (que no controlan sus hormonas mientras el chico sea guapo #-#) y como otro grupo de chicas ayudaba al equipo a recuperar a Eduardo de las garras del mal-digo de las fangirls... Tambien leímos que Ian, de los Blitzkrieg boys vio las ultimas dos peleas de las eliminatorias mexicanas (las de eduardo y sada) les contó sobre estas a sus compañeros, de los cuales dos no podían creerlo y morian de risa (¬¬ estupidos Spencer y Bryan xD) Tala no sabia que pensar, quien lo haría conociendo a los antiguos representantes? Pero Tala pensó que es mejor prevenir, asi que puso a entrenar a su equipo muy duro mientras el seguía en busca de un representante mayor de edad y que no perteneciera al equipo (alguien como Gaby)

Bryan: Voy a acabar contigo enano )D!

Ian: Tampoco tienes por que insultarme ¬.¬"

Spencer: -0- terminen de una veeeeez -obviamente esta aburrido-

Bryan: Eso haré owó

Ian observa como Bryan reune todas sus fuerzas "lanzará su ataque especial" pensaba Ian "Mmm... tal vez no... no hay necesidad, solo entrenamos –w-" pensó despues, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar como Bryan dejaba caer todas sus fuerzas (y las de su Falborg) sobre el pobre Wyborg, sacando a este a una gran velocidad del plato, y saliendo disparado por una ventana hacia la calle.

Ian: OYE QUE TE PASA! SOLO ESTAMOS ENTRENANDO! MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI BLADE! Y a la ventana ¬.¬"

Bryan: No seas amargado ¬¬ solo ve por el... y para que no digas, te ayudaré a repararlo u.ú

Ian: Te ayudaré a repararlo ¬¬ uy si como no, ajá ¬¬

Murmuraba mientras salía muy ofendido del lugar con dirección a la calle...

Tala: -entrando a la habitación- Chicos, he encontrado a un representante para el equipo u.u –ve que Ian no está en la habitación- donde está Ian?

Spencer: Salió por su blade –le señala la ventana rota-

Bryan: Sh! Sh!

Tala: O.O –observa la ventana hecha añicos- Obviamente no fuiste tu Spencer... verdad?

Spencer: Tienes razón, fue el –señala a Bryan quien hacia señas de que se callara, pero Tala vio eso-

Tala: ¬¬

Bryan: -gran sonrisa- fue un accidente T-T

Tala: Pues ese "accidente" lo pagarás tu, recuerda que este lugar es rentado mientras remodelan la abadía u.ú

Spencer: Mmmm... decías que habias encontrado un representante?

Tala: Oh si, aquí esta –abre la puerta y hace pasar al "huesped"- disculpa por hacerte esperar

Un chico no tan chico entra en la habitación, aparentemente de 20 años.

Tala: Su nombre es Dimitri, y fue enviado por Volter

Spencer: Volter?

Bryan: Y ese que se cree enviandonos un representante ¬¬?

Tala: Recuerden que el es quien nos paga todo lo que necesitamos

Bryan: Ahí está, que pague la ventana u.u

Tala: Ese fue una estupidez tuya asi que tu la pagarás

Bryan: Pero-

Tala: Sin peros (eso es amor mio, dale lo que se merece xDDDD, ejem, cof cof, lo siento n-n")

Bryan: ¬¬

Dimitri: Gusto en conocerlos –observa para todos lados- tenía entendido que son cuatro... donde está el otro?

Bryan: Oh si, fue a

Bryan se vio interrumpido debido a un grito proveniente de afuera, los cuatro chicos salieron rapidamente a la calle al escuchar familiar esa voz... (salieron por la ventana ya que es mas rapido x3)

Los cuatro: -muy sorprendidos-

Spencer: Ian!

Los cuatro se abrieron paso entre la multitud que se juntó rapidamente (bola de chismosos Xox) y observaron a Ian, tirado a media calle, a su lado, un señor quien lucía muy preocupado... parecía que el chico habia sido atropellado.

Tala: Ian? Ian? Como estas?

Ian: Estoy... bien... si... bien... –se desmaya-

Dimitri: Hay que llevarlo rapido a un hospital.

Señor que lo atropello: Yo los llevo, es lo menos que puedo hacer

El señor ese llevó a los cinco chicos al hospital mas cercano, horas despues el medico sale de la habitación donde Ian fue atendido, Dimitri fue quien habló con el medico.

Dimitri: Como se encuentra el chico?

Doctor: Estará bien, pero...

Dimitri: Pero?

Doctor: Es beyluchador cierto?

Dimitri: Eee... si, por que?

Dr: Escuché que el participa en el ekipo local... que a su vez participará en el campeonato mundial... me temo que no podrá asisitir en esa condición, debe descansar mucho, asi que supongo que no estará listo para los juegos en un largo tiempo...

Dimitri: Rayos... "No podremos entrar al campeonato solo con tres integrantes..." Bueno... gracias doc

Dr: Venga mañana, el chico sigue delicado y tomará tiempo para que pueda recibir visitas

Dimitri: Bien, gracias. –va con los back street boys, digo blitzkrieg boys (siempre kise decir eso xD)-

Spencer: Como se encuentra?

Dimitri: El doctor dice que esta bien, se recuperará pero... llevará mucho tiempo...

Tala: Eso quiere decir que no podrá participar en el campeonato?

Dimitri: Eso me temo

Spencer: Ya ves lo que logras tonto!

Bryan: Ya deja de decirme eso! Con que yo lo sepa es suficiente ¬-¬!

Tala: Ian esta inhabilitado... Kai está con los BBARevolution... y no conocemos a ningun beyluchador que esté a nuestro nivel... que podemos hacer?

Dimitri: Mmm... disculpen, yo conozco a un buen beyluchador...

Tala: Si? Que tan bueno es?

Dimitri: No lo sé exactamente...

Tala: Bueno, eso no importa, el caso es encontrar un cuarto beyluchador mientras Ian se recupera... y si el chico que dices no es tan bueno, podremos pelear nosotros tres y el solo servirá como relleno u.u como se llama el chico?

Dimitri: Su nombre es Vladimir

Los chicos se fueron al lugar de entrenamiento, Dimitri llamó a Vladimir para que fuera con ellos. Al llegar, luchó contra spencer y la batalla terminpo en empate, demostrando que si es lo suficientemente bueno como para ser...

Tala: ...parte de los Blitzkrieg Boys –le extiende la mano-

Vladimir: OwÓ –corresponde-

Mientras tanto, en méxico... (muajaja, creían que no iban a salir? Cañangas ñangas! XD!)

Gaby: Tenemos que hacer algo respecto a esas fangirls ¬.¬ -golpea su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda... haciendo como que quiere golpear a alguien-

TaB: Si... hay que encontrar una manera para que esas chicas no acosen tanto a Eduardo, si siquen asi, podrian hacerle algo, o crear chismes y eso no esta bien para el equipo...

Sada: Tengo una idea... que tal si hacemos que Eduardo ya no luzca tan guapo para esas locas ¬w¬ -hace lo que Gaby, pero dirige una mirada medio rara en dirección a eduardo-

Eduardo: Ni se te ocurra golpearme O.Ó!

Zaid: No creo que eso sea muy buena idea o-o"

TaB: Rayos, no se me ocurre nada...

Eduardo: Piensa en algo pronto, esas chicas me dan miedo –mira desconfiado en todas direcciones-

Sada: Tu tambien puedes usar tu cerebro ¬.¬ las cosas nuevas suelen funcionar rapido... (lease que le dijo que nunca lo ha usado #-#) aunque claro, hay cosas nuevas que resultan ser defectuosas –mirando hacia arriba/despistada-

Eduardo: ¬¬

Gaby: Bueno niños, ya es tarde, será mejor ir a dormir, mañana será un largo día

Zaid: E... Gaby, no somos unos niños ¬¬ solo somos 4 años menores que tu

Gaby: Aun asi yo los veo como niños, son mis pequeñinez nOn –abraza a los cuatro al mismo tiempo-

Los 4: Xox

Gaby: Bueno, ahora, a dormir –los suelta y caen todos al piso-

Los 4: #-#

Zaid: Eee... disculpa mi ignorancia pero... en que hotel digeron que nos hospedarían?

Gaby: O.O buena pregunta, dejenme... preguntar o.o –saca su cel. Y llama a la persona encargada de eso- Ahí? Seguro? Ok n.n nos vemos, ciao n-n –cuelga- nos quedaremos en

Los 4: Ooooo (no se me ocurrió ningun nombre weno, asi que dejemosle en "X Inn" y hagan como que es un hotel muy lujoso xD)

Gaby: Solo espero que las fans no sepan eso .-.

El cuarto capitulo ha terminado... corto... lo se, pero en fin... que sucederá con ian? pobre de el... Que sucederá con vladimir? Las fangirls seguirán siguiendo (#-#) a eduardo? Que estará sucediendo ahora mismo con los demás equipos? Bryan pagará el cristal roto? Será cierto ke el cerebro de eduardo es nuevo? (si hablamos del ke conozco, su cerebro si que está nuevo, todavía no habre el pakete y está cubierto de tierra T,T martito te odio ToT) las fangirls habrán encontrado a brad pit? Todo eso y mas desubranlo en el proximo capitulo de BBR! (para abreviar beyblade reloaded x3)

Cualquier sugerencia, duda, o tomatazos serán bien recibidos en los reviews, porfa dejenme aunque sea uno para saber si debo continuar o no T,T porfa, no sean malitos :3

See you!

-Kiara-

**Personajes Nuevos:**

Nombre: Dimitri

Edad: 20 años

Nacionalidad: Rusa

Un chico no tan chico (osease muy alto) tono de piel muy pálido (si, descolorido como io xD) pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, usa una gabardina negra (al estilo de brooklyn mas o menos) y botas y lentes negros (seee todo darkoso x3)

Nombre: Vladimir

País: Ucrania

Bestia bit: Phantomborg (medio raro neh #-#?) (fantasma... nooo como creen xD)

Ataques: Candelabrum Fall, Mental Control

Especialidad: Ataque

Es alto, rubio y de ojos verdes, usa una media mascara blanca (para combinar con su bestia bit, que es el fantasma de la opera tal vez no kede mucho eso con rusia pero... tengo mis razones n.nU) usa un traje elegante (algo asi como los de pinwinito xD ahorita no me acuerdo como se llama) y guantes blancos. A pesar de lucir tan elegante y sangron, es un chico sencillo y comun como todos los demas... cosa ke resulta muy atractivo para la mayoría de las chicas...


	5. Sucesos Inesperados

Algunas palabras antes de comenzar, saltalas si quieres, no hay problema :3

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este fic, y sobre todo a las que dejan reviews, unas palabras para esa personita n.n

**Kaylechan**: Weee! Sigues aki xD! Ke bem owo sie, a mi tambien me encanta el fantasma de la opera –se pone capa y la media mascara blanca- the phaaaaaaaaaantom of the opera is heeeeeeeeeeeere... insiiideee my miiiind... (8)! XD! Sorry, vengo de una fiesta y cuando llegué a mi casa me acorde de unos problemas por un estupido maestro ke no sabe calificar xDDD! asi ke traigo mucha cuerda! Ejem, weno... solo te tengo una pregunta: me agregaste al msn? Solo por curiosidad n.n" es ke ese mail ke me puse no lo uso mucho, asi ke kiero saber si eres tu para agregarte al msn ke normalmente uso (es ke tengo uno para mi mail, otro para el msn, y otro para las cuentas ke necesite xD como aki fanfiction, o miarroba, entre otros x3) y weno, si no eres tu kien me agrego pues ni modo xD y... bien, creo ke era todo lo ke tenia ke decirte n.n"""

Bien, ahora si, que continúe el fic...

P.D. Los personajes de este fic, por desgracia, no me pertenecen a excepción del nuevo equipo claro esta y usaré los nombres con los que se dieron a conocer en la serie para Mexico.

Unos pequeños detalles antes de continuar: los pensamientos estarán "asi" lo que hagan los personajes estaran –asi- alguna que otra nota por mi estará (asi) los sonidos estarán /asi/ y los detalles de los personajes nuevos personajes estarán al final del capitulo en que aparecieron.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, vimos el accidente de Ian causado por Bryan, asi que ahora los blitzkrieg boys necesitan de un nuevo compañero; gracias a su nuevo representante, pudieron conseguir un "reemplazo" rapidamente, y ya se estan preparando. Por el lado de la Dinastía F, el ekipo ya esta completo, comformado por Raul y Julia Fernandez, y por Victoria y Felipe Cortes. México ya tiene un representante: el ekipo Mixcoacalli, cuyos integrandes son Sada, TaB, Zaid y Eduardo, los demas equipos (B.E.G.A. Bladers, White Tiger X...) ya estan listos, y no parece haber ningun cambio... con excepción de los P.P.B. All Starz y los BBARevolution...

**-Beyblade Reloaded-**

**Cap. 5 – Sucesos Inesperados**

Tyson: QUE DIJISTE O-Ó!

Max: Lo que oíste T,T

Ray: Pero eso no es posible! No es justo!

Kenny: En que esta pensando tu madre #-#!

Kai: Al menos debió haberte avisado con mas tiempo...

Max: Lo siento pero... no puedo fallarle... es mi madre...

Ray: Pero Max... que acaso no cuenta lo que tu quieres? Por que... si quieres seguir siendo uno de los BBARevolution... verdad?

Max: Claro que si! Pero... ademas de mi padre... mi madre me enseñó gran parte de lo que se sobre beyblade... estoy en deuda con ella... asi que no podré con mi consiencia si me opongo a lo que dijo... y mas sabiendo que su equipo no es muy bueno...

Tyson: Es su culpa ¬¬! Lo siento Maxie, pero ella tiene la culpa por haber elegido beyluchadores tan malos! Y tan presumidos... –piensa en michael y sobre todo en rick- los detesto u.ú"

Ray: Bien... supongo que Max ya ha tomado una decisión... entiendo que debió ser dificil, asi que podriamos evitar hacerlo aun mas

Kenny: Ray tiene razón... si Max quiere ayudar a su madre esta bien... (no puedo ponerle caritas... puesto ke el no tiene xD bueno, al menos ojos...)

Max: En serio chicos?

Tyson: Oh esta bien u.ú

Max: Gracias amigos n-n bueno, será mejor que me vaya a empacar mis cosas para viajar a estados unidos... nos vemos!

Los demas menos Kai: Hasta luego Max!

Max sale de la habitación

Kai: Ahora solo hay que encontrar a alguien que lo reemplace -.-

Tyson: Es cierto O.O! –mira a kenny- ke Kenny compita en lugar de Max!

Kenny: Que! Estas loco Tyson? Ya me has visto pelear, y no soy nada bueno! Perdi contra Tala el año pasado!

Tyson: Tu mismo lo dijiste: contra TALA, hay otros beyluchadores contra los que puedes pelear nwn

Kai: O puede quedarse sin pelear... recuerda que el cuarto participante es solo suplente en caso de que haya un empate y no haya quien compita...

Ray: Kai tiene razon, las probabilidades de que eso suceda son minimas n.n

Kenny: En eso si tienen razon...

Tyson: Entonces... que dices Kenny? Te unes al equipo?

Kenny: Bueno... si las probabilidades de que entre a jugar son minimas... entonces si! Acepto!

Tyson: Weee! Entonces ya estamos listos owó!

Los demas asienten

Tyson: Bien, ahora que nos falta un jugador, necesitamos mejorar aun mas nuestros juegos o.ó

Kenny: Si, por mi bien es mejor que sean mucho mejores que el año pasado –sonrisa nerviosa-

El equipo japones tuvo ke reordenar sus planes para adaptarlos a la nueva situación, los All Starz no tanto pues Judy (madre de max xD) estaba casi completamente segura que su solecito (lease: su hijo x3) aceptaría el cambio, pero si de sucesos inesperados hablamos, veamos que sucede en los juegos latinos de exhibición...

Chico x: Oh no! Mi blade Xox! –se expresó al ver pasar su blade al lado suyo...-

Victoria: Fue un grave error haberme subestimado chico ¬w¬

Julia: Eso es todo lo ke tienes?

Chica x: ;-;! Mi blade!

Julia y Victoria se encontraban dandole una paliza al equipo contrario (no digo ningun pais para no meterme en problemas xD)

Chicos x: No tenian que ser tan crueles! Son solo juegos de exhibicion!

Julia: Eso no importa uwú

Victoria: De exhibición o no, sigue siendo beyblade

Ambas: Y siempre hay que jugar con todas tus habilidades OwÓ!

Dj: o.o" Bueno, la batalla entre la Dinastía F y el ekipo X (xDD) ha terminado! Las ganadoras son Julia y Victoria de la Dinastia F!

El publico las aclama... y nunca faltan los chiflidos -.-"

Dj: Para continuar con la exhibición latina de beyblade, tenemos al ekipo "**x2**" (XD) representantes de "**X**" –sale el ekipo x2 al estadio- contra los representantes de México! El equipo Mixcoacalli! –solo sale Gaby pidiendo algo de tiempo- vaya, en tan poco tiempo se han vuelto muy famosos! Bueno chicos, su batalla comenzará... despues de estos cortes comerciales! Recuerden que este torneo de exhibición esta siendo patrocinado por **LOKI COLA**! La bebida por la que las personas se vuelven locas! Enseguida regresamos! No le cambien n. !

Gaby: EDUARDO SAL DE AHÍ!

Eduardo: No! Me niego rotundamente!

Zaid: Me pregunto por que no querrá salir Eduardo... –este saca un poco la cabeza a mirar-

Afuera se escucha un tremendo escandalo: E-DUAR-DO! E-DUAR-DO! E-DUAR-DO!

Sada: He ahí la respuesta -.-

Zaid: o-o"

TaB: Vamos Eduardo, sal de ahí... me das pena ajena u.u"

Eduardo: Claro, como a ti no te acosan las chicas desquiciadas de allá! –las señala-

Chicas Desquisiadas: Nos seañló! Nos señaló! LOL! E-DUAR-DO! E-DUAR-DO! LOL!

Eduardo: En que estaba pensando -#-?

Gaby: Sal de ahí ya! Los comerciales no tardan en terminar y el quipo debe mostrarse completo!

Eduardo: Como se te ocurrió pensar que saldría usando este traje ¬¬?

Gaby: Pues... –lo observa detalladamente- #¬# ejem... pensé que te gustaría como te vez con ese trajesito estilizado por mua de los guerreros de mesoamerica en epocas prehispanicas

Eduardo: Pues... si... si me gusta pero... DEBISTE HABER PENSADO QUE ESTO DESQUISIARÍA MAS A ESAS LOCAS!

Gaby: Tienes razón #-# pero... la dinastía f tiene trajes muy lindos que podria decirse son representativos de su pais... por que nosotros no n.n?

Los trajes mencionados de los guerreros mesoamercianos (de mexico xD) son... em... no soy muy buena describiendo, pero despues subiré una foto de dos personas que conozco usando un traje asi y les daré la dirección para que los vean, por ahora solo ls diré los colores de cada uno... aunque creo que son mas que obvios x3 el de Sada es negro en lugar de rojo y blanco en lugar de morado (si ven la foto que subiré despues, me entenderán...) el de TaB es igual ke en la imagen, solo que con adornos verdes, el de Zaid lo mismo pero los adornos son azules y pues los de Eduardo rojos... cabe mencionar que esos trajes no dejan mucho a la imaginación... de no ser por la capa (ke por cierto en la imagen no sale xD) se vería muy exhibicionista xD!

DJ: Y estamos de vuelta en el torneo latino de exhibicion!

El publico enloquece

DJ: Como les decía, ahora es el turno de que se enfrenten el equipo de "X" "xdos"! –uno de los integrantes se acerca al plato- contra el equipo mexicano Mixcoacalli! –ve que no tienen muchas intensiones de salir- algun problema chicos?

Gaby: Enseguida vamos n-n""" Vamos, salgan de una buenavez ¬¬#!

Zaid sale muy normal del pasillo de donde suelen salir los equipos, provocando muchos chiflidos y piropos de parte de todos... (y cuando digo todos, es todos xD) cosa que no le dio mucha importancia, despues salió TaB intentando ignorar los comentarios del publico

TaB: Como haces para ignorarlos - ?

Zaid: Ignorarlos? A quienes? o.o

TaB: .-. a nadie "parece que ni cuenta se ha dado de todo lo que nos dicen..."

Al final, un poco-esperen... un poco? MUY nerviosa y apenada sale Sada, quien inmediatamente fue a cubrirse con sus compañeros... los tres tenian un buen cuerpo, pero mantenian su pulcritud (o como sea ke se escriba el ser pulcro xD)

Gaby: Vas a salir SI O SI!

Eduardo: No me das muchas opciones ¬.¬"

Gaby: Esa es la idea u.u bueno... si no quieres salir... +pequeño silencio+ NO ME IMPORTA! SAL AHORA XD! –lo empuja provocando que haga una entrada muy... "curiosa"-

Eduardo: O.O! –viendo como todas las chicas... y algunos chicos, lo observan detenidamente desde el publico, obviamente fue el que mas chiflidos y piropos recibió...-

DJ: O.O "Que cosas ve uno por aqui .-." ejem, bien fanaticos, les pido un poco de respeto para el equipo... wow... –su mirada se desbia un poco hacia Sada...-

Sada: n/n""""

Eduardo: Oye, no habias dicho un poco de respeto ¬¬?

DJ: Lo se, disculpa n.n"

Sada: No hay problema n/n"""

Gaby: Vaya, hasta que salieron...

Despues de unos minutos, el equipo Mixcoacalli ganó las cuatro batallas (como es de exhibición todos debian luchar) una hora despues la exhibición terminó... o eso creíamos todos.

DJ: El torneo latino de exhibición ha terminado! No se pierdan el proximo torneo, que serán los juegos anglosajones de exhibicion! Nos vemos, hasta la proxima n- !

Todos los equipos se dirigen hacia sus respectivos camerinos (o lo ke sea xD) pero, un grupo de chicas detuvo a los Mixcoacalli...

Eduardo: Oh-oh... –se pone despistadamente detrás de tab y zaid-

Chica1: Donde estaaaaa LOL!

Gaby: -despistada... según ella- Quien?

Chica2: no te hagas! Sabemos que sabes ¬¬!

Gaby: o.ó! con mas respeto niña!

Chica3: Ahí está LOL! Detrás de tab y zaid!

Eduardo: En la torreO-O! –se aleja unos pasos... por ahí estaba Sada quien andaba tan despistada que ni cuenta se habia dado de la multitud de chicas-

Chica4: Eduardo! Mi amor! Ven con nosotras!

Eduardo: Ni en mis peores pesadillas Xox!

Las chicas comienzan a correr y pasan a Gaby, pero nuestros cuatro beyluchadores comienzan a retroceder rapidamente.

Gaby: Que no lo hagarren xD! -les gritaba desde lejos-

Zaid: Vamos TaB! Hagamos una barrera owó

TaB:Sinceramente dudo que podamos contra todas...–dijo viendo la multitud-

De todos modos acepta y hacen una disque barrera para no dejar pasar a las chicas, pero estos pasan encima de ellos

TaB/Zaid: X.x

TaB: -en el suelo- Te dije que no podriamos ¬¬

Zaid: -en el suelo tambien- Ke lindos pajaritos #w#

Sada: Y ahora? Que vas a hacer?

Eduardo: Eeeee...

Cuando las chicas se encuentran a unos pasos de Eduardo...

Eduardo: Esperen O.O !

Los animales salvajes-digo, las fangirls se detienen en seco.

Chica5: Que pasa mi amor LoL?

Eduardo: -se estremece- no pueden seguir siguiendome (#-#?) y acosandome cada que aparezco cerca de ustedes!

Chica6: y por que no?

Chica7: somos tu fans #w#!

Chica8: se supone que eso hacen las fans!

Eduardo: -voz baja-Eso es ciertoo-o?

Sada: No que yo sepa o-o

Chica9: Ademas, que tiene de malo?

Eduardo: Eeee... es que mi novia se enoja o#o

Fangirls: Novia ToT?

Sada: Novia ¬¬?

Chica10: Con que novia eeeh ¬¬ no sabia eso...

Chica11: Si! Nos está mintiendo!

Eduardo: No! En serio! Tengo novia nwn""

Chica12: Quien es la afortunada ;o;?

Eduardo: Eee... ella! –señala a Sada-

Sada: EEH O.O?

Chica13: Demuestralo!

Chica14: Si!

Sada: No-O/3/O

Fangirls: O-----O!

Eduardo: O3O

Para sorpresa de todos, incluso para Eduardo, le dio un gran, y enorme beso en la boca a Sada para que todas sus fans creyeran que era su novia y asi poder librarse de ellas... un poco... El beso, que empezó siendo un tanto brusco puesto fue improvisado, poco a poco fue cambiando a uno dulce... tierno... provocando que ambos cerraran los ojos... las fangirls no lo creían mucho al principio, pero despues vieron como fue cambiando, sus corazones se rompieron y decidieron irse, solo para tomar energías y superarlo para poder ir a hecharle porras en la competencia siguiente en la que el apareciera xD

TaB/Zaid: .----.?

Gaby: Que romantico ;w;

Ambos se separan...

Sada: -muy apenada... sonrojada- Que... qu-que fue eso...? –viendo al suelo-

Eduardo: Eeee...

* * *

Que respondera? U! Lo veran en el proximo cap! XD! Sei sei, se ke me tarde, problemas de organización propia xD! Weno, hoy no hubo algun personaje nuevo o-o solo me keda decirles que espero poder subir las fotos de los trajes de los guerreros mesoamericanos estilizados (reales) para que sepan el por que tantos chiflidos y piropos a los Mixcoacallis n.nU por cierto, cualquier duda, sugerencia o tomatazo, será bien recibido en los reviews... please! Dejenme aunque sea uno para saber si debo seguir o dejarlo hasta aquí xD!

See you!

**-Kiara-**


End file.
